¿QUIEN ERES TU?
by SHOJORANKO
Summary: Kagome siente la prescencia de la perla una cosa muy normal si no fuera por que la prescencia es de la perla completa y no es Naraku . ¡QUE PASA! Pues averiagualo REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ¡¡¡ONEGAI!
1. Default Chapter

Y yo con otra de mis historias, totalmente diferente, a "Años después"  
  
Inuyasha, ni Kagome, ni Miroku, ni Sango, ni Shippo, ni Kaede, ni la mamá, ni el abuelo,  
  
ni el hermano, ni siquiera los aldeanos me pertenecen. Mi vida triste. T T Le pertenecen a La Princesa del manga RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.  
  
Ahora el fanfic ¿Quien eres tú?  
  
*  
  
El día era claro y soleado, la alegría embargaba los corazones de la gente de la pequeña aldea que trabajaba afanosamente.  
  
Excepto una persona, corrección un Hanyou, que se encontraba encaramado en lo alto de un gran árbol, su árbol. Tenia cara de pocos amigos y cada vez que lanzaba y cada vez que lanzaba una mirada a un pozo que estaba por ahí cerca, lanzaba gruñidos y murmuraba palabras poco ininteligibles que era mejor no entender.  
  
Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba luchando entre quedarse ahí tumbado o ir a buscar el objeto de su mal humor.  
  
Finalmente, ya que una carencia más de virtud que el tenia era precisamente la paciencia, se decidió por lo segundo, se desesperezó y saltó de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente saltando hacia el pozo, se paró en la boca y se arrojó.  
  
500 años después una jovencita de unos 16 años (el objeto del mal humor de aquel), hacia todo lo posible por apresurarse, tenia una gran prisa, se la pasaba mirando el reloj cada segundo. Finalmente logró acomodar todas las cosas que estaba metiendo en su gran mochila amarilla, se despidió de su hermano , su abuelo y de su mamá.  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado Kagome -dijo la madre.  
  
-Claro que sí mami, ya me voy, se me hizo tarde.  
  
-Salúdame a tus amigos.  
  
-Claro que sí, adiós.-dijo alejándose y corriendo hacia el santuario anexo donde estaba el  
  
pozo. Se acomodo la mochila y saltó.  
  
No se en que parte si más Sengoku o mas actualidad, los dos chocaron, pues saltaron al mismo tiempo cada quien en su respectiva época. No se vieron venir pues la luz los segó.  
  
Solamente sintieron el golpe e inmediatamente otro más al caer de espaldas ala tierra del pozo.  
  
Estaban en el Sengoku ya que la mochila de Kagome pesaba tanto que le ganó de peso a Inuyasha y de alguna maleta terminó con la maleta y con Kagome encima.  
  
-¡¡Maldición que no te puedes fijar!!  
  
-¡Óyeme que culpa tengo yo de que seas tan torpe, además te dije que regresaría hoy ¿no?,  
  
que tenías que ir hacer allá.  
  
-¡Feh! Ni creas que era por ti ¡Tenemos fragmentos que recoger, lo olvidaste?  
  
-¡Oh si claro los fragmentos!  
  
-A todo esto ¡Quisieras levantarte de una vez no eres un sílfide sabes!  
  
-Con gusto pero primero quítame las manos de encima.  
  
Inuyasha la soltó sonrojado, y la niña se levanto inmediatamente, algo sonrojada también.  
  
El Hanyou se levantó y se sacudió las ropas, sin prestarle atención a Kagome.  
  
-Me podrias ayudar a salir, mi equipaje pesa mucho.  
  
-Pues tu tienes la culpa, no se que tanto traes aquí!  
  
-¡Que crees! ¡Solamente los 1000 kilos de ramen que comes.  
  
-.............  
  
-.............  
  
-Feh! Dame eso!  
  
Tomó la mochila con una mano y con la otra sujetó a Kagome por la cintura, saltó y salieron del pozo.  
  
Se encaminaron a la aldea, Kagome adelante caminando indignada e inuyasha atrás con la mochila en la mano cargándola sin dificultad y aún haciendo berrinche.  
  
Llegaron a una choza, la de la anciana Kaede, dentro estaban sus amigos que saludaron a la niña efusivamente.  
  
-Lamento la tardanza, amigos.  
  
El monje Miroku era una persona muy observadora y pronto noto que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban enojados nuevamente.  
  
-Y ahora por que.- por lo bajo- no pueden estar ni un segundo contentos - a Sango - como  
  
buena pareja.  
  
-¡Que tanto dices Houshi! -Saltó inmediatamente Inuyasha  
  
-Nada, nada mi estimado no seas tan neuras  
  
-¡BAH! ¡Muévanse que tenemos cosas que hacer!  
  
-¡Por Kami, te pagan por ser tan desagradable!  
  
-¡Feh!  
  
-Estos comieron picante.  
  
A regañadientes salieron de la choza, la anciana Kaede que estaba que estaba en su huerto fue a despedirlos y desearles un buen viaje. Poco después estaban ya saliendo d la aldea, las dos chicas hablando muy contentas, Shippo en os hombros de Kagome y Miroku junto a Sango que iba escuchando muy atento la plàtica al mismo tiempo que buscaba una ocasión propicia para poder tocarle el trasero a la exterminadora.  
  
Inuyasha más adelante aún enfufurruñado, los niños que lo veían salían llorando por las  
  
miradas y gruñidos que les echaba .  
  
Cualquiera diria que era su estado natural.  
  
De repente Kagome se detuvo.  
  
-¿Que pasa Kagome-chan?  
  
-U..un fragmento de la perla pero...  
  
-¡En que dirección!-la urgió inuyasha  
  
-¡En la aldea! Pero...pero es enorme.  
  
-¡Qué! ¡Será Naraku! ¡No puedo olerlo!  
  
-No, no es el este fragmento se siente purificado, además podría asegurar que es la perla completa.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Qué!!??  
  
-¡Vamos rápido Kagome! -dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano y subiéndola a su espalda  
  
-¡Kirara!- le dijo Sango a su gatita y montaron en ella Miroku Shippo y Sango.  
  
-¡Estas segura Kagome!- le pregunto Inuyasha.  
  
-Sí, no puedo equivocarme es la perla completa, y está en el pozo.  
  
*  
  
Primer capitulo.  
  
Ojalà y les guste y les parezca interesante, para que sigan leyéndolo, No lo olviden que me  
  
harán muy feliz, please mándenme sus reviews de lo que sea digan lo que sea, bueno no de  
  
todo, pero si escriban.  
  
¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!  
  
Shoju Ranko (la chica Ranko) 


	2. Lomion

2.-Lomion  
  
Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenece, el honor le corresponde a la Gran Diosa Rumiko Takahashi, si me dieran a escoger algo que me hubiera gustado hacer seria, claro que si, haber tenido la idea de crear a Inuyasha... y a Ranma también. Pero como no ¡Que le vamos a hacer!  
  
¡Ojalá que disfruten de mi creación! ¡A leer!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-Definitivamente es la perla completa! ¡Date prisa ha empezado a alejarse, es muy rápido! "Los fragmentos están reaccionando a esa perla" pensó Kagome al ver el brillo que estaban emitiendo.  
  
Cada vez estaban más cerca del pozo Kagome podía sentir la presencia más fuerte . El pozo apareció ante ellos, pero no había nadie.  
  
-Va hacia la aldea!  
  
-Feh! Sea quien sea no se escapará!  
  
Llegaron a la aldea, la presencia se había quedado por fin quieta, y se encontraba cerca, pero no vieron a nadie fuera de lo común. Un grupo de mujeres estaban platicando mientras sus hijos estaban jugando.  
  
Kagome bajó de la espalda de inuyasha y buscó el rastro de la perla.  
  
-Esta aquí cerca.  
  
Llegó junto a los niños, y le llamó la atención uno en particular, aparte de que se sentía en el la presencia. Se acerco hacia ellos, seguida por Inuyasha.  
  
-Hola señorita Kagome- la saludaron  
  
-Hola pequeños  
  
Fijó su vista en el chiquillo, le resultaba un poco familiar como si lo conociera, pero nunca lo había visto en su vida, estaba segura.  
  
El niño le sonrió de una manera extraña, Kagome se puso nerviosa, pero inmediatamente después se sintió a gusto con él.  
  
-Hola, no te había visto antes ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.  
  
-¡No tiene nombre señorita!  
  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que no-le dijo el niño  
  
-¡Que respuesta es esa mocoso!  
  
El niño reparó por primera vez en Inuyasha, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó nervioso  
  
-Nada.  
  
Se quedaron mirando y Kagome los observó, le sorprendió la reacción de Inuyasha generalmente el se comportaba de una manera violenta.  
  
-¡Kagome, Inuyasha!- gritó Sango desde arriba, montada en Kirara.  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
El niño corrió hacia ellos en cuanto pisaron tierra, cuando llegó abrazó a Kirara por el cuello y esta le devolvió la caricia haciéndole un cariño con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Quién es este niño?- pregunto Shippo.  
  
-No, lo sabemos- le dijo Kagome acercándose a él  
  
-Oye- procuró que su voz sonara amable- tu tienes un fragmento de la perla ¿verdad?  
  
-Mmmm ¿La quieres ver?  
  
-Claro  
  
-De acuerdo, pero aquí no, es muy peligroso.  
  
-ah, si.- dijeron sorprendidos.  
  
Lo siguieron, se dirigía directamente a la choza de la Miko.  
  
-¿Conoces a la anciana la anciana Kaede?  
  
-Un poco.  
  
Todos se miraron extrañados, el niño parecía conocerlos y ninguno de ellos a él. El monje Miroku tenia puesta la vista en él, podía percibir grandes poderes en el niño, pero...  
  
Entraron a la casa, la anciana Kaede se encontraba ahí y se sorprendió de verlos.  
  
-Que hacen aquí muchachos, creí que se ya estarían muy lejos.  
  
-Es que sucedió un imprevisto y tuvimos que regresar-le respondió Sango  
  
-¿Y ese niño?  
  
-El es el imprevisto- dijo Inuyasha como solo él sabe hacerlo.  
  
-Tiene la perla de Shikon-le informó Kagome.  
  
-¿Qué? - ahora la miko le presto atención, mirándolo fijamente y el le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa."¡Este niño!"pensó la anciana.  
  
-Pequeño como te llamas.  
  
-No puedo decírselo - repitió.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-¿Llegaste por el pozo?- le preguntó la anciana ante la sorpresa de todos menos de Miroku.  
  
-Sip.  
  
-Entonces, sabes que estas en el pasado  
  
El niño movió afirmativamente la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?-dijo señalando un trozo de tela, que estaba amarrado con un nudo arriba.  
  
-Mi ropa, no podía llegar a esta época con mi ropa usual ya que despertaría sospechas y eso no seria bueno.  
  
-¿Tenias ya planeado este viaje?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Es muy rara tu ropa?  
  
-Como la de ella- señaló a Kagome.  
  
-¿La mía? ¿Acaso tu vienes de Tokio?  
  
-Ahá- dijo mientras sacaba del trozo de tela un uniforme azul.  
  
-¡Pero si es el uniforme de la escuela de varones de mi antigua escuela!  
  
-¿si?- el niño preguntó con una sonrisa como cuando alguien sabe algo pero finge no saberlo.  
  
-¿Y la perla?- preguntó Inuyasha impaciente.  
  
-Ah, si, ...aquí está.  
  
El pequeño sacó la perla de una bolsilla escondida de entre sus ropas y la mostró a todos en su mano.  
  
La perla completa de Shikon brillaba con una luz clara y fuerte.  
  
Todos la observaron anonadados, la perla por la que tanto estaban sufriendo se encontraba ahí, completa en su estado más puro como si Naraku nunca hubiera tenido ni siquiera un fragmento de ella.  
  
Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia el niño, quien no se movió, extendió la mano con el ademán de querer tomar la perla.  
  
-Osuwari- dijo Kagome sin prestarle mucha atención  
  
El chiquillo estalló a carcajadas al ver a Inuyasha estampado en el piso.  
  
-Que gracioso......espera a que se lo cuente.....es más gracioso de lo que......-balbuceo entre risa y risa tomándose el estomago con las manos. Los demás lo veían muy extrañados pero poco a poco se fueron contagiando de la risa del pequeño.  
  
-¡Quieren callarse de una vez!-dijo el hanyou levantándose molesto.  
  
Como por arte de magia el niño se callo al instante, mostrando respeto.  
  
-¡Vamos Inuyasha no te enojes, además tienes la culpa.!  
  
-¡¿Yo, por que yo?!  
  
-¡Querías quitarle la perla!  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto!  
  
-¡Claro que sí yo te vi, por que crees que dije Osuwari! ¿eh?  
  
Nuevamente, besó el suelo. El crío empezó a reír de nuevo, partiéndose de la risa.  
  
-Lo siento Inuyasha, esta vez no te lo merecías- le dijo Kagome arrodillándose en el piso junto a él, con un dejo de culpabilidad en la voz.  
  
-De cualquier manera, por raro que parezca, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme- se dijo siempre desde el piso.  
  
Cuando finalmente el chiquillo se pudo controlar, volvieron al tema inicial.  
  
-¿Entonces quién este niño?- preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
-Nos ahorrarías muchos problemas si nos los dijeras muchacho.-le dijo Miroku.  
  
-Lo siento pero no puedo - dijo con un poco de pena.  
  
-De acuerdo entonces lo tendré que decir por ti- le dijo la anciana Kaede.  
  
El niño levantó la vista, temeroso e involuntaria mente retuvo el aire, mientras miraba fijamente a la Miko.  
  
-Tú eres... la reencarnación de Kagome- dijo lentamente mirándolo.  
  
-Ah... sí- dijo bajando la cara y sacando el aire que había retenido.  
  
-¡¿Qué, mi reencarnación?!- gritó Kagome levantándose y mirando al chiquillo.  
  
-Ahora que lo dicen, en verdad que se parecen mucho.  
  
-Sí, tiene la misma aura que la señorita Kagome.  
  
--Entonces ¿tú eres Kagome?- le preguntó Shippo quedando enfrente de él.  
  
-No, no soy ella- dijo molesto.  
  
-Bueno es evidente que no podemos llamarlo "Kagome", ni "niño" todo el tiempo- dijo Sango.  
  
-Si nos dijeras tu nombre no tendríamos que pensar en uno para ti  
  
-Umm-dijo Kagome pensando-que tal Lomion siempre me ha gustado ese nombre, claro si a ti te gusta- repuso mirándolo.  
  
El chiquillo le dio una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¡Claro, a mí también me gusta!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
CHIISANA MINAKO: Pues originalmente la historia no iba para mucho romance pero ya que me lo pides trataré de poner algo, pero no tanto ya que desafortunadamente no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, pero veré que se puede hacer. ¡GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME!  
  
MISAO CG: ¡Para nada! ¡Quedarme sin mi escritora de fics favorita! ¡Cruz, cruz!. Si te gustó el primer capítulo ya es algo, creo que los que siguen van a estar un poquito mejor Espero que te haya agradado también este, apropósito, y tú cuándo vas a sacar algo nuevo la muerte gatuna (por aquello de lo del gato)me afectará a mi también de hecho creo que es una plaga por aquí. ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! 


	3. Por Favor

3.-Por favor  
  
Hola . Ya hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, porque me enfrasque más en mi otra historia pero bueno. A petición de mi hermana, que la quería leer aquí está, junto con otro capítulo ¡va por ti Adriana, te la dedico! Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenece, el honor le corresponde a la Gran Diosa Rumiko Takahashi. También el nombre del chamaquillo no es mío, para los que habrán leído "El Silmarillion" del Genial J. R. R. Tolkien, se habrán dado cuenta que es el nombre de uno de tantos Elfos que hay aparecen. Si, yo fanática de Tolkien, como se habrán dado cuenta de ello. El capitulo pasado se me olvidó, pero aquí está el disclaimer debido. ¡Gracias por leer mi historia!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************  
  
Todos se encontraban durmiendo dentro de la choza de la anciana Kaede. Kagome estaba recostada en su futon con Shippo al lado, miraba fijamente hacia donde estaba el pequeño, que hasta hace poco había entrado en sus vidas tan repentina y extrañamente, no podía dormir.  
  
Cansada de estar acostada se levantó, cuidando de no despertar a Shippo; salió de la cabaña y se sentó en una piedra que había por ahí cerca. Una gran y hermosa luna llena alumbraba perfectamente toda la rústica aldea. Le agradó estar ahí sola, con sus pensamientos disfrutando de la paz que le traía el astro.  
  
-¿Kágome?  
  
Era Inuyasha.  
  
-¡Aah! ¡Inuyasha, me asustaste!  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es que solamente no puedo dormir.  
  
-¿Es por ese niño?  
  
-.......  
  
-Ya veo- dijo interpretando correctamente su silencio.  
  
-No se... es que... se siente muy raro estar sentado frente a tu reencarnación.....Saber que vas a....  
  
Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella en la roca, el también había estado pensando mucho en eso mismo.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo el Hanyou, para darle consuelo, sin mirarla mientras ponía una mano encima de la de ella en un gesto cariñoso.  
  
- No tienes que temer, mientras estés conmigo no dejaré que algo te pase, Kagome.- le dijo sonrojado pero ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
  
Kágome lo observó, arrobada, le gustaba él se preocupara por ella, le gustaba mucho la sensación de seguridad que él le brindaba. Recargó su cabeza en su fuerte pecho.  
  
Inuyasha le soltó la mano para poder pasar su brazo alrededor de su cintura para así abrazarla fuertemente contra él, en un gesto que reafirmaba lo que antes le había dicho.  
  
-Gracias- dijo la chica en un susurro.  
  
Estuvieron abrazados durante mucho tiempo. Inuyasha notó que Kagome ya se había dormido, la tomó en brazos y entró con ella a la choza y con cuidado la dejó en el futon. Kágome murmuró algo ininteligible al sentir que la separaban de Inuyasha, pero inmediatamente se quedó dormida de nuevo. Inuyasha se sonrió un poco, al mirarla unos momentos, finalmente salió de la choza para dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¿De todas maneras a que habrá venido?  
  
- Eso no importa, no se dan cuenta que con la perla que él tiene podremos vencer a Naraku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-Esa perla es de él, Inuyasha, no podemos quitársela.  
  
-Así es, ustedes tienen que reunir la perla de este tiempo - Repuso al anciana Kaede dándole la razón a Kágome.  
  
-Feh! Nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo si..  
  
-Piénsalo bien Inuyasha- lo interrumpió Miroku- ¿Que tal y es una trampa de Naraku  
  
-¿Trampa? ¿Y que ganaría si nos da la perla?  
  
-No lo sabemos pero tendremos que investigar.  
  
-Te acuerdas del trozo de Cristal que tenía Kouga, cuando Kagura mató a los de su manada. Podría ser algo igual.-Le dijo Sango.  
  
-Si pero, no creo que ese niño sea algún plan de Naraku, digo, no puedo detectar algo malo en él, además de que la perla es genuina y está completamente purificada.  
  
-Además no percibo el olor de Naraku en él.- la apoyó Inuyasha.  
  
-Si ha venido del futuro, será mejor que regrese, es un tiempo muy peligroso y más para él que tiene la perla completa.  
  
-Pero como supo que era la perla, como supo todo. Kágome no sabia que ella tenia la perla dentro suyo ¿no?  
  
-Así es Sango, pero mientras tanto no nos quiera decir nada, no podemos hacer conjeturas. llévenlo al pozo para que pueda regresar, es lo mejor.- sentenció la anciana.  
  
-Por si al alguien le interesa mi opinión, sigo pensando que es una tontería deshacernos de esa perla.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shippo y Lomion se encontraban afuera comiendo los dulces que Kágome traía de su época. Se llevaban muy bien, y Shippo estaba haciendo gala de sus conocimientos sobre el Sengoku, y de las aventuras que habían tenido hasta ahora el grupo, desde que los conoció.  
  
-Parece que terminaron de hablar- le dijo el niño a el Kitsune al verlos salir a los demás de la choza.  
  
-Muy bien es hora de irnos.  
  
-¡Que bien!, ¡A donde!- dijo el niño saltando de su lugar emocionado.  
  
-Te regresaremos por el pozo niño.  
  
-Es Lomion, Inuyasha.  
  
-¡Feh!  
  
-Pero, pero, yo no quiero regresar.- dijo él angustiado. ¡Solo llevo un día aquí!  
  
-Lo mejor es que te vayas, este lugar es muy peligroso y con ese objeto tan valioso tu vida corre peligro.-lo consoló Sango.  
  
-Pero...Kágome, diles que me quiero quedar.  
  
-Lo siento pequeño, Sango tiene razón.  
  
-¿No se puede quedar Kágome?- le rogó Shippo.  
  
- ¡No molestes Shippo!- le espetó Inuyasha, empezando a caminar en dirección al pozo.  
  
-En marcha chicos- dijo el Houshi.  
  
Lomión empezó a caminar derrotado, con la cabeza gacha, Shippo lo intentaba animar pero no lo conseguía, así que se dio por vencido y el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.  
  
-No creo que sea tan peligroso como dicen los demás- le comento despacio Kágome a Inuyasha, viendo al triste chiquillo.  
  
-Ni yo.  
  
-Se ve realmente triste, pobrecito.  
  
Por fin llegaron al pozo. Lomión lo miro tristemente y se acercó a él, los demás se quedaron un poco atrás.  
  
-Por favor quiero quedarme.  
  
-En verdad no podemos chico.  
  
Lomion se quedo pensativo por un momento, y después resignándose comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo, los demás se encontraban atrás de él. Dio la vuelta para mirarlos y les sonrió.  
  
-De cualquier modo fue un placer haberlos conocido. Por favor cuídense mucho. - les dijo haciendo una leve inclinación.  
  
-Muchas gracias- le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa respondiendo al gesto, junto con Miroku y Sango - También cuídate tú.  
  
Se paró en la boca del pozo y brinco hacia él.  
  
Los cinco permanecieron de pie mirando al pozo, con pensamientos muy diferentes. Pero sobre todo muy intrigados con la identidad del niño y por su visita tan frugal.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos.  
  
-Si- le respondieron al monje.  
  
-¡Oigan!  
  
Se detuvieron mirándose entre si. -Esa voz... vino del pozo.  
  
Asomándose al pozo vieron al niño que se hallaba aún todavía ahí. - No puedo pasar- les dijo angustiado.  
  
-¡Qué!  
  
-¡Por que no!, llevas la perla contigo.  
  
-Si- les dijo mostrándosela.  
  
-Inténtalo de nuevo.  
  
El niño brinco varias veces fuertemente sin obtener ningún resultado.  
  
-Esto es muy raro, a mi nunca me ha pasado esto.  
  
-¿Que hago? - preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
Inuyasha saltó hacia el pozo y desapareció tras una luz brillante, segundos después la luz volvió a aparecer junto con el Hanyou. Tomo al niño en brazos niño y salió rápidamente de ahí. -Inuyasha no tuvo ningún problema para pasar  
  
-Entonces que hago-volvió a repetir el niño  
  
-¡Primero deja de llorar! ¡No es la gran cosa!- le dijo Inuyasha El niño asintió con la cabeza  
  
- Como no va a ser gran cosa ¡No puede ir a su casa!  
  
-Bah! Lo intentara después  
  
-Pero, que vamos a hacer con él, es muy peligroso llevarlo con nosotros.  
  
- Yo también soy chiquito, ¡piensan que soy un estorbo! Les grito Shippo.  
  
-No, no Shippo no quisimos decir eso- dijo Miroku consolador,  
  
-Entonces que valla con nosotros.- dijo con un puchero  
  
-Pero -Les ayudo con la recolección- dijo, timidamente.  
  
-¿Cómo nos podrías ayudar?- le preguntó Sango.  
  
-Bueno si Kágome pude sentir los fragmentos yo también.  
  
-Eso sí. - dijo la chica.  
  
-Además, ahora que me acuerdo,en la escuela tengo que hacer un reporte acerca del Sengoku, y en verdad que me ayudaría mucho quedarme.  
  
-Bueno, si es la escuela ¡Oigan, la escuela es muy importante, hay que ayudar a Lomion, a que tenga las calificaciones que yo nunca podré tener! ¡Me lo debo!  
  
-Si y estar cerca de Inuyasha me podría ayudar mucho, ya que él es tan bueno con la espada ¡Será lo mejor de reporte!  
  
-¡Ja! Y eso que solo has escuchado lo que te dijo Shippo, solo espera a verme en persona.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Que se quede! - los apoyó Shippo feliz.  
  
-Pero muchachos....-empezó el Houshi.  
  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡Chico tienes algo que ver con Naraku!  
  
-Ni idea de quién es.  
  
-¡Lo ven!  
  
-Pero....- quiso continuar Sango.  
  
-Sango sabes cuanto sufro con la escuela, si lo ayudo me sentiré mejor conmigo misma.  
  
Sango y Miroku se miraron, y después se encogieron de hombros, dándose por vencidos, si era un trampa habían caído en ella. Miroku se dio cuenta de que Lomion atacó perfectamente las debilidades de Inuyasha y Kágome. Decidió que debía vigilar muy de cerca a ese niño.  
  
Los dos niños estaban festejando la decisión tomada por los adultos.  
  
-Esperen un momento - les dijo de pronto y desapareció junto con Shippo detrás de unos arbustos. Instantes después reapareció con una mochila negra.  
  
-¿Qué traes ahí?  
  
-Ya lo verán  
  
Puso la mochila sobre el suelo y sacó ropa y diversas cosas, hasta que encontró un estuche, lo abrió y tomo el objeto que tenía dentro.  
  
-¡Una videocámara!  
  
-Si, para poder hacer registro de todo.  
  
-Por que nunca se me corrió a mí.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Sirve para poder grabar, lo que se hace ¡miren!- les explico el chico, encendió la cámara y grabó a Shippo un momento, después regresó la cinta y les mostró la grabación.  
  
-¡Guau! ¡Increíble! -dijo Shippo emocionadísimo.  
  
-Que extraño aparato, en verdad que hay cosas muy interesantes en el futuro.-dijo Miroku.  
  
-Es para poder verlo en la televisión no, Kágome.  
  
-Si, Inuyasha.- le contesto la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
Los demás se voltearon a ver al Hanyou impresionados, el si podía ir y venir por una época y otra, y ya hasta sabia el nombre de las cosas y ellos no tenían ni idea de que hablaban.  
  
-¡Que me ven!  
  
- No perdamos más tiempo, muchachos en marcha. ¡Kirara!- La mononoke se situó a un lado de su ama.  
  
-¡¡Sí!!- exclamaron lo chiquillos.  
  
Kagome los miró, los dos se veían muy felices, no creía que el niño fuera parte de algún plan de Naraku, seguro que la anciana Kaede tenia razón y él era su reencarnación. Seguro que nada malo pasaría, se dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************* Shojo Ranko. ^ . ~ ( Si queréis mandarme review, no me enojo.  
( 


	4. K K N

4.-K. K. N  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************  
  
-¡ Eso es, Yuhuu!  
  
Se encontraban en un pequeño prado y estaban enfrentando a un youkay que  
estaba solando a una pequeña aldea, , y como era ya su costumbre ellos  
eran los exterminadores. Lomion estaba grabando la pelea completamente  
emocionado, dando saltos y cambiando constantemente de lugar para poder  
lograr un mejor ángulo.  
  
-¡Hirakoutsu! El boomerang golpeo de lleno en la cabeza al demonio y  
regresó a las manos de Sango, Inuyasha dio un salto, desenvaino a  
Tessaiga, listo para acabar con aquella molestia.  
  
-¡Viento cortante! La espada demostró su poderosa técnica cuando  
Inuyasha la blandió.  
  
-Yo me encargaré de limpiar todo esto.- Miroku se quitó el sello de su  
Kazaana y una fuerte ventisca absorbió lo que quedaba del monstruo.  
  
-¡¡Wuauu!! ¡¡Genial, genial, genial!! Es lo más grandioso que he visto!  
¡No puedo creérmelo!  
  
-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Kagome acercándose hacia él.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Vaya, pero que criatura tan insignificante, una total perdida de  
tiempo.!- dijo Inuyasha molesto.  
  
-¡Eres Genial con esa espada!  
  
-¡Ja! L o sé.  
  
-¡Y usted monje Miroku y señorita Sango!  
  
-Eh? Gracias.  
  
-Shippo, deberías aprender de el.- dijo Inuyasha mirando al pequeño  
kitsune.  
  
-Es que el no te conoce bien, si lo hiciera como yo sabría que eres un  
perro ton..  
  
Shippo no terminó la frase. Inuyasha lo había agarrado a la velocidad de  
la luz de su pequeño cuello para ponerse a golear su cabeza, hasta que  
Kagome lo castigo con el Osuwary.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++  
  
En un lugar desconocido muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un sombrío  
palacio rodeado de peligrosas nubes lóbregas venenosas y un campo de  
energía que mantenía a las personas alejadas de el.  
  
Naraku se encontraba ahí, observando el inusual brillo del gran trozo que  
tenia de la perla de Shikon. Había comenzado a emitirlo desde un día  
antes, pero aún no lograba averiguar que ere lo que lo causaba.  
  
-Me llamaste?  
  
-Ah? Kagura.  
  
-Para que me quieres- dijo hoscamente.  
  
-Observa la perla, tiene un brillo extraño.  
  
-No creo que me quieras solo para ver tu perla ¿verdad'  
  
-¡Ju! No, querida Kagura, la perla está reaccionando algo, así que  
quiero que vayas a investigar a Inuyasha y su grupo, para saber sui sus  
fragmentos hacen lo mismo.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kagura sin más, dándose la vuelta para salir lo más  
aprisa de ahí.  
  
-Ah Kagura más vale que te des prisa- dijo con su característica voz  
tranquila, pero amenazadora.  
  
Kagura no le respondió nada, dándole la espalda lo miró de reojo y  
después salió del palacio.  
  
Naraku permaneció en la misma posición después de que Kagura saliera y siempre mirando la perla  
  
-¡Kana!  
  
Una pequeña vestida de blanco y completamente inexpresible llegó al momento. -Muéstrame a Inuyasha- le ordenó.  
  
Kanna alzó el espejo que tenia entre las manos y poco a poco se apreciando la imagen de Inuyasha y los demás. Pudo verlos a todos y a alguien más, un niño pequeño. Naraku no le dio importancia seguro que seria alguien a quien esos tontos habían rescatado. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Y mientras tanto en otro lugar completamente diferente, en un pequeño templo, una sacerdotisa de pelo negro largo, y de tez tan pálida que iba a juego con sus ojos fríos y carentes de vida, meditaba tranquilamente en este momento de paz, pues tenía pocos heridos que cuidar, aunque ella realmente no necesitaba descanso. Con las almas que obtenía de las mujeres que morían tristes y desdichadas era más que suficiente.  
  
La Miko abrió lentamente los ojos, había sentido una singular presencia, ella conocía muy bien esa sensación, así que no dudó de lo que percibió. Se trataba de la perla de Shikon completa, pero había otros fragmentos aún más pequeños.  
  
No era el fragmento que le había dado a Naraku, el que ella le haba dado más lo que el había reunido antes. Esta perla se encontraba completamente purificada como cuando ella misma la cuidó.  
  
Decidió que debía investigar, no le importaban lo soldados que se encontraban en se momento en el templo. La tendrían que esperar si querían. Tomo arco y carcaj de alguno de los soldados heridos y salió del templo con paso lento y desapareció detrás de una arboleda.  
  
Sabia que los fragmentos pequeños eran los que llevaba esa mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha, su reencarnación. Tenia curiosidad, por saber lo que estaba pasando, mucha curiosidad. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +  
  
-¡Maldita Sea! No hemos conseguido ni un mísero fragmento! Esto, es desesperante, solo nos dedicamos a salvar aldeas!  
  
-Eso es bueno, así la gente sabe que no eres alguien a quien deben temerle.  
  
-¡Quien piensa en eso! ¡Para que voy querer que no me teman!  
  
-Eres imposible Inuyasha.  
  
Después del episodio de anoche se diría que nada había pasado nada entre ellos dos, sin embargo, sus miradas se cruzaban continuamente, sin pasar de ser miradas puramente platónicas.  
  
Si lo demás se habían dado cuenta de ello, lo disimulaban muy bien conocían el carácter explosivo de los dos y no era muy buena idea ponerlos a prueba. Aunque muchas veces en el caso de Inuyasha se podía aplicar el dicho que reza: "perro que ladra no muerde"  
  
Los niños estaban platicando metidos en sus propios asuntos. La cena estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente., sin saber que eran vigilados. Kagura se encontraba no muy cerca de ahí, cuidándose de que Inuyasha no pudiera detectarla, habría sido más fácil de haber traído a Kanna. Hasta ahora no había podido averiguar nada y se estaba impacientando, seria más fácil si provocaba una distracción y tomaba al Kitzune llorón que los acompañaba y le sacaba la información que deseaba, no le importaba si se enteraban que Naraku sabia algo, mejor para el si se mataban mutuamente. Decidiendo esto desapareció en el bosque.  
  
Habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que terminaron de cenar, pero el sol todavía no se ocultaba. Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar, mirando hacia el bosque siendo imitado por Miroku . -¿Que pasa?  
  
-Hay problemas.  
  
Y al instante una tropa de monstruos los atacó. Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga y se colocó enfrente de Kagome. -¡Quédense aquí y no se muevan!- les dijo la chica a los niños.  
  
-¡Es Kagura!- les gritó Inuyasha.  
  
-Pero no logro verla- dijo Miroku sujetándose su mano y absorbiendo a los Youkays. Algo lo golpeo por la espalda derribándolo. -¡Excelencia!  
  
-¡Miroku!  
  
-Preocúpate por ti mocoso.-se oyó una voz por detrás. Los dos niños voltearon y vieron a Kagura que les sonreía de una manera fría. Un youkay en forma de serpiente se enroscó rápidamente al pequeño cuerpo de Shippo. ¡Vamonos! Le ordeno Kagura a la serpiente y se alejaron rápidamente de ahí, sin ser vistos por los demás. Lomion se quedó estupefacto unos momentos, cundo reacciono corrió hacia Kirara que estaba cerca de ahí, y montándola fue tras Kagura quien se percató rápidamente de su presencia.  
  
-¿Quieres morir humano?  
  
-¡Deja a Shippo en paz!  
  
-¡ja! No me hagas reír- dijo alzando su abanico. ´  
  
Una ráfaga de aire paso rápidamente junto a ellos causándole a Kagura un pequeño corte en la mejilla del que salió un hilillo de sangre negra. Kagura fijó sus ojos rojos hacia al dirección de donde había venido la flecha. -Kikyo- pronunció lentamente.  
  
-Ahora capturas a niños- le dijo la Miko sujetando su arco enfrente de ella, con otra flecha lista para lanzarla.  
  
-¡No te entrometas!- le dijo Kagura al tiempo que habría su abanico y lanzaba su técnica de las cuchillas. Pero Kikyo fue más rápida y su flecha pudo fácilmente deshacerlas. Inmediatamente después otra iba directamente hacia Kagura, que provoco una ráfaga de aire que apenas pudo desviar la saeta. La demonio tomo una pluma de su pelo, la arrojó y al hacerse grande monto en ella huyendo.  
  
Kikyo la vio alejarse unos momentos, después giro lentamente para encontrarse con par de ojos que la miraban asombrados. Lomion tenia a Shippo tomado por los hombros, este se hallaba inconsciente.  
  
-Te encuentras bien.  
  
-S...si.  
  
La Miko lo miró escrutadoramente a los ojos durante unos segundos. -¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó perspicazmente, frunciendo levemente el seño.  
  
-Yo....yo... Se oyeron unas voces a lo lejos llamándolos. Kikyo permaneció mirando al asustado niño. Las voces se acercaban más. Unas serpientes blancas rodearon a al Miko y sin dejar de mirar al niño desapareció dejando tras de si unos destellos.  
  
Lomion vio desaparecer a Kikyo y al instante apareció Inuyasha. Alzo la vista hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido, sabia que había estado ahí, todavía quedaba su aroma en el ambiente. Tras de él llegó Kagome con un semblante preocupado. -¡Shippo, Lomion!  
  
-No te preocupes él se encuentra bien.  
  
-Que paso.  
  
-Mmm...Kikyo vino e hizo huir a Kagura, pero después se fue sin decir nada más.  
  
-Conoces a Kikyo también?. El niño no respondió. Se sentía incomodo de tener todas las miradas en él.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que nos digas en verdad quien eres.  
  
Tzu su ku.... **************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Pues ahí están, ojalá que les hayan gustado, en los próximos capítulos prometo poner un poco de más acción Lamento no poder contestar los reviews que me dejaron pero, ya se me acabó el dinero y ya me tengo que ir. De todas maneras muchas gracias a todos. Nabiki Potter , Sesskago y Meiko. ¡Gracias pequeñas! SHOJORANKO 


	5. El màs profundo deseo del viento

5.- El más profundo deseo el viento.  
  
Hola!! He regresado con el quinto capitulo, que como siempre espero que al menos les entretenga algo. Los personajes no son míos, solo el niño, pero tampoco el nombre, lo pedí prestado de el Silmarillion de J. R. R. Tolkien. Y los demás ya saben que son de Rumiko Takahashi, y agradezco a todos los Kamis y demás personas que colaboraron para que Rumiko naciera. El mundo no seria igual sin ella.¿verdad?  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Kagura se hallaba en el medio del bosque completamente furiosa, todo su plan se había ido al caño, todo por la culpa de esa muerta entrometida.  
  
Tenia que saber la causa del brillo de la perla, ya no por que Naraku se lo había ordenado, ahora era lago personal, por su orgullo.  
  
Haría lo mismo, pero ahora juntaría a mucho más Yokays y si se entrometía de nuevo se los arrojaría encima casi todos a esa estúpida.  
  
-En que piensas- dijo una voz burlona tomándola por sorpresa.  
  
-¡TÚ! -gruño Kagura amenazadoramente y preparando su abanico furiosa.  
  
-Será mejor que oigas lo que voy a decirte- dijo Kikyo preparando el arco a su vez y apuntándola firmemente.  
  
-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme!!  
  
-Ja! ¿Ah, no? ¿Ni siquiera del por que del brillo de la perla?  
  
-¿¡Como sabes eso?!  
  
-No olvides que yo cuidé de esa perla, se todo sobre ella, se puede decir que de alguna manera estoy unida a ella.  
  
-Pues me importa menos que nada tu historia, no te voy a perdonar por lo que hiciste, ¡prepárate Kikyo!  
  
-Debes estar bromeando, no creas que soy como esos tontos que acompañan a Inuyasha, si yo quisiera acabaría contigo en este mismo momento. Así que no me tientes Kagura.  
  
-¡Ja! Pues quiero verlo!!- grito la demonio lanzando su ataque.  
  
Mientras Kikyo ni siquiera se movió, las cuchillas de viento de Kagura golpearon en un campo de energía alrededor de ella y se dispersaron en todas direcciones cortando troncos y ramas.  
  
En cuanto pegó la última cuchilla de viento , Kikyo lanzó su flecha directo a Kagura.  
  
La flecha no iba dirigida para matarla, como Kagura se hallaba junto a un tronco, la saeta se incrustó en su ropa quedando atrapada entre la flecha y el árbol.  
  
Kikyo preparó otra saeta.  
  
-Maldita...  
  
-Ahora me escucharas quieras o no. La perla de Naraku está reaccionando a otra perla. Alguno de ellos la tiene, no te voy a decir quien, si quiera trata de averiguar eso por tu propia cuenta. Seria interesante que tuviera dos perlas de Shikon ¿no crees?  
  
La miko bajó su arco y se dirigió hacia ella, cuando estuvo aun lado de Kagura la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica, después prosiguió con su camino adentrándose en la obscuridad del bosque.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Y que hace Kikyo allí- se preguntó Naraku viendo el reflejo en el espejo de Kanna -Creo que esto será interesante. Kanna será mejor que vayas a ayudar a Kagura, ya que siempre suele meterse en muchos problemas.  
  
-Si.- le respondió la Nada bajando el espejo y saliendo de la habitación de Naraku. Cuando la niña hubo salido, el Hanyou tomó un largo cabello azabache y rizado, mientras observaba el inusual brillo de la perla sonriendo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Creo que es hora de que nos digas en realidad quien eres-dijo Inuyasha muy serio.  
  
-Inuyasha ...-dijo Kagome en un susurro pero el Hanyou no se inmutó, miraba duramente al niño esperando su respuesta.  
  
-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora. - dijo Miroku.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Lo que digo es que mejor nos preparemos, lo más seguro es que Naraku ya se haya enterado de la existencia de la otra perla y ahora debemos estar listos para enfrentarlo.  
  
-Miroku tiene razón- lo apoyó Sango.  
  
-Además debemos respetar su decisión, si no nos puede decir quién es será por algo ¿no crees?  
  
-De acuerdo -aceptó el hanyou después de un momento.  
  
Shippo estaba Reaccionando en ese momento en los brazos De Kagome.  
  
-¿¡Shippo, estas bien!?  
  
-¡Y...y Kagura!- dijo el asustado kitsune.  
  
-No te preocupes, ella ya se fue.  
  
-Para que te queria Shippo- le pregunto Sango  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-Si Naraku ya sabe dela perla, por que no atacó directamente a Lomion.  
  
--Será que Naraku no sabe quien de nosotros la tiene y pensó en secuestrar al más débil de nosotros para sacarle la información.  
  
-¡Pero yo no le habría dicho nada!  
  
-Lo sabemos Shippo, pero quien sabe que te habría hecho Kagura si no..  
  
-¿Si no que?  
  
-Si no llega Kikyo y nos salva- terminó Lomion.  
  
-Suerte que ella llegó ¿verdad?, no se que habría hecho si algo te hubiera pasado Shippo-dijo Kagome abrazando al Zorrito  
  
-Kagome..- dijo Shippo preocupado pues la chica se mostraba algo triste.  
  
Pero ella le sonrió y trató de aparentar normalidad.  
  
-Vamos, para un susto nada mejor que algo salado, ven tu también pequeño- le dijo al niño pasándole el brazo por los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia el campamento.  
  
-Hay que permanecer alertas Inuyasha- le Miroku antes de darse la vuelta  
  
para irse hacia el campamento tras de Sango.  
  
Inuyasha permaneció unos segundos más mirando hacia el cielo, después dio la vuelta y siguió a sus amigos. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Kagome  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Siento mucho causarles estas molestias, nunca debí de haber venido desde un principio, pero...  
  
-No te preocupes, de todas maneras ya estamos acostumbrados a esto- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Me imagino.  
  
-....  
  
-....  
  
-Y... tú e Inuyasha ¿no son novios?  
  
-°////° Ehh?  
  
Inuyasha se quedó de piedra al escuchar al niño decir aquello, precisamente iba llegándola campamento cuando el pronuncio esas palabras , le iba a contestar algo, pero Kagome se le adelantó.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto tranquila.  
  
-Pues por que...bueno, yo creí que eran novios.  
  
-Oh, no, no, nada de eso, solo somos buenos amigos.  
  
Inuyasha miró a Kagome con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro.  
  
-Se que no es asunto mío, pero,- dijo levantándose- ustedes hacen una bonita pareja.  
  
Kagome vio como se alejaba el niño, podía sentir la mirada Inuyasha clavada en ella, pero no lo queria mirar. El mitad Youkay lanzó un suspiro y se acomodo un poco apartado del grupo para dormir, aunque sabia que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagura caminaba lentamente por el bosque, llevaba en su mano la flecha que Kikyo le había lanzado.  
  
Sus ojos se mostraban calculadores, estaba madurando un plan. Pero tenia que ser cuidadosa, no debía fiarse del todo, de lo que Kikyo había dicho.  
  
Esa mujer solo trabaja para si misma, nunca le haría un favor a Naraku y menos entregarle otra perla para volverlo doblemente poderoso.  
  
Tal ves lo había dicho para que ella, Kagura, robara la perla para si misma. Y así tendría el poder suficiente para derrotar a Naraku. Sesshomaru se lo había dicho una vez, que ella era la que tendría que liberarse de las garras de Naraku, ahora se sentía un poco más confiada que la otra vez, pero aún así no podía confiar en Kikyo.  
  
Se sonrió. De acuerdo caería en su trampa, le robaría la perla a esos tontos, después vencería a Naraku y podría recuperar su corazón, y, si Kikyo planeaba terminar con ella estaba muy equivocada, ella no era como Naraku, que seguía sintiendo algo por la miko, además tendría la otra perla de Naraku.  
  
-Kikyo, eres una estúpida- dijo Kagura sonriendo  
  
Pero seguro que Naraku la estaría vigilando por el espejo de Kanna, así que tendría que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. No podía fallar esta vez.  
  
De esto dependía que fuera libre.  
  
La flecha que sostenía en su mano se hizo pedazos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha, como había previsto, no podía dormir, estaba encaramado en la gruesa rama de un viejo árbol vigilando, no debía de bajar la guardia, no después de lo que había pasado unas horas antes.  
  
Kagura regresaría, de eso no había duda. Faltaba más de una hora para que amaneciera, aún estaba oscuro pero lo mejor seria despertarlos e irse de ese lugar, no acostumbraba huir, lo detestaba, pero tenían que cuidar de la perla, si Naraku se hacia de ella, les causaría muchos más dolores de cabeza.  
  
Mientras decidía esto un viento comenzó a soplar, primero fue una suave ventisca que fue aumentado su intensidad rápidamente y levantaba una cortina de tierra y hojarasca.  
  
Inuyasha no podía oler a Kagura pero estaba seguro que ella era la causante de ese racha. El monje y los demás despertaron y en seguida supieron que se avecinaban los problemas. Kagome se quedó junto con los niños para protegerlos, mientras trataba de agudizar la vista en busca de Kagura.  
  
-Asi que tienen otra perla de Shikon ¿verdad?- se pudo escuchar la voz de Kagura clara entre el aullido del viento, sorprendiéndolos.  
  
-¿¡Donde estas Maldita?!- le grito Inuyasha enojado.  
  
-¿Quién de ustedes la tiene?- volvió a preguntar la demonio desde alguna parte.  
  
-¡Ja! ¡¿De veras crees que te lo vamos a decir?!- le contesto nuevamente el Hanyou.  
  
-Será peor para ustedes si no lo hacen.  
  
-¡Muéstrate!  
  
-De acuerdo, si así lo quieren.  
  
Kagura apareció ante ellos avanzando despacio e imperturbable ante el fuerte viento que la rodeaba. Kanna venia unos pasos detrás de ella con su inexpresible rostro y sosteniendo su espejo entre sus pálidas manos.  
  
-Bien, solo lo diré una vez más, ¡Quien de ustedes la tiene!  
  
El viento tras de estas palabras soplo aún más fuerte dándole a la demonio un aspecto de imponencia y Kagura sonrió, pues esta vez no fallaría.  
  
Tsu zu ku........ ) )'' **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Bueno eso es todo. ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! ¿Qué pretenderá hacerles Kagura? ¿Podrá obtener la otra perla?  
  
Ya saben que espero con ansias sus Reviews.  
  
¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!  
  
S. R. ^ _. ^ 


End file.
